Never Strikes Twice
by On Your Left Imaginings
Summary: [BUCKY BARNES IMAGINE] When [Y/N] falls into Bucky's life during a thunderstorm, quite literally, with no memories and an odd feel to her, like he should know her, he and the Avengers find themselves looking for answers. However, as they delve deeper into both of the amnesiacs pasts, they find that some ties should just stay hidden, for the safety of those that they love.


**[Y/N] - YOUR NAME**

 **[H/C] - HAIR COLOUR**

 **[E/C] - EYE COLOUR**

* * *

I was falling.

Why? I had no clue. Although everything was pretty hazy, I came to the conclusion that I had been dropped from something and I should really get into a safer falling position. Following my instincts, I spread my arms out, flattening out my body. My falling seemed to slow a little. Suddenly, a monstrous rumble echoed through the black clouds.

Right.

I was in a freaking thundercloud. No later after the at thought came into my head, a flash of lightning crackled to my left, temporarily blinding me. That was terrifyingly close.

Without warning, a flash stabbed in my direction. I began to roll out of the way, but I knew that wasn't how lightning worked. I rolled anyway. The bolt surprisingly only caught my arm, burning through the shirt I was wearing and cut into my arm. I wasn't altogether there, half awake and slightly panicked, so I didn't begin to question why a bolt of lightning was behaving this way. Another ribbon of lightning rocketed towards me. I didn't manage to roll away in time and it exploded into the side of my head. I screamed as pain ripped and roared through my body. Everything began to blur. I could hear more thunder cracking its knuckles.

Suddenly I burst out from the storm cloud. Below, a jungle of skyscrapers laid itself about me I began to panic, though drowsy. I didn't want to die as much as the next person. I flailed my arms and legs wildly, causing my falling to speed up. Curling into a ball, I braced myself for impact. Below me, a bright skyscraper was going to be in for a surprise.

I don't know how, but suddenly I was in someone's arms. Opening my [E/C] eyes, trying to focus, I made out that a blonde man had caught me in one hand and was swinging a large hammer in a circular motion in the other. I cocked my head at the man, trying to keep my consciousness.

"Are you hurt?"

I sluggishly shrugged, black splodges entering my vision. However, a crackle of lightning shooting out of the overhead grey caught my attention. It was heading towards us. Instinctively, I semi-jumped into the line of fire. The man's eyes widened when he noticed the bolt and what I was doing. He noticed too late. Black laced my vision as pain ricocheted around my skeleton. I let out a weak whimper, going limp. I vaguely felt that we were on solid ground. I was fading fast enough to not care.

Black.

…

 **Beep - - - Beep - - - Beep**

Ugh.

My head killed.

 **Beep - - - Beep - - - Beep**

What… What happened? Where was I?

 **Beep - - - Beep - - - Beep**

I forced open my heavy eyes, to be blinded by white. Heavily blinking again a few times I managed to bring my vision to focus. I was lying in a hospital bed, in a white room. At the bedside was an electrocardiogram, you know, the machine that bleeps and measures your heart rate or something, one of those. There were a few machines there that I didn't recognize. Where was I?

 **Beep - - - Beep - - - Beep - - - Beep - - - Beep**

I sat up. Ugh. The throbbing got worse.

 **Beep - Beep - Beep - Beep - Beep - Beep - Beep - Beep - Beep**

I ripped out the electrodes, sending the electrocardiogram haywire. Standing up - and in the process disconnecting anything else attached to me for those machines - I headed for the door, using the walls as support. The corridor was cool and quiet, devoid of any signs of people nearby. As I shuffled down the corridor, the floor began to slant in odd directions. Black spots danced in my vision. The world rocked as my face plummeted towards the ground. As I fell, I heard footsteps racing towards me. The owner of the footsteps caught me before I hit the ground, and helped me back to my feet while my vision cleared. Blinking away the hazy black spots, I looked at my saviours face.

He was a young man, with deep blue eyes and blonde smoothed back hair. He was wearing a loose grey t-shirt and looked rather casual for an area so formal and clean. Was he visiting wherever this was?

"Um…thanks…" I said, trying to hide behind my [h/c] hair from embarrassment.

"No worries," he smiled, "You hungry?" His voice was lighter than the man who had caught me previously. I considered my mildly grumbling stomach and nodded.

"There's a kitchen a few floors down that we can use," he said, holding out a hand to me, "Personally, I'm starving. "

Using this guy for support, just in case I keeled over again, we made our way towards the end of the corridor where an elevator stood.

"I never caught your name..?"

"Steve Rogers. Pleased to be of acquaintance, m'lady" Steve grinned, over-dramatically bowing, "And you?"

I was stumped. What was my name? Steve could see the concerned look on my face. I tried to recall other trivia. Age? Birthday? Childhood? Nothing but a blank slate and an unpleasant tugging feeling in my stomach.

"I…I don't know." I said, trying to hold myself together as we boarded the elevator and Steve pressed the button for the kitchens on one of the lower floors.

I backed myself against the wall of the elevator and held my face. Why couldn't I remember anything? I could feel my tears brewing with my panic. I tried to dig deeper. Somehow, I managed to force a name out, presumably mine: [Y/N].

"[Y/N]…" I whispered, looking up at a worried Steve, "I think my name is [Y/N]…"

"Let's go eat," he said as the elevator door opened, "We can figure this out afterwards [Y/N]."

The kitchens consisted of the entire floor, but the particular room we entered appeared as what I presumed was a generic - if not large - kitchen. I opened up a fridge-freezer and got out some eggs. By the way Steve was eyeing up the eggs, I could see that we'd be having eggs without question. Scrambled eggs I guess? I couldn't remember how to cook, but my muscle memory definitely did. Within minutes, Steve and I had eaten scrambled eggs galore. I'd be happy if I never saw another egg again.

"So, you really can't remember anything?" Steve asked as he swallowed his last forkful of egg. I nodded.

"Every time I try to think about anything really, a mental wall blocks my path," I frowned, "I had to push myself to my limit just to scrape up my name."

"So what do you remember?"

"Only anything post-waking up this morning. That and falling through clouds or something? Where are we anyway?"

"The Avengers Tower," I cocked my head, encouraging him to elaborate, "I'm part of a team of superheroes, and this is the building we've been living in at the moment. We were actually in a meeting when you fell out of the sky. Thor managed to catch you before you hit the cement, but a lightning bolt was going to hit him and you jumped in to 'save' him, obviously not knowing he can manipulate electricity."

"We are talking about THE Thor? Norse god from Asgard?" I gaped, my curious eyes lighting up like a child's. No, Thor couldn't be real… could he?

Steve laughed.

"Ah, so there are some things that you do remember!" he grinned, lightly punching me in the arm.

"Well duh," I rolled my eyes at him, "I know a bit of mythology from somewhere, along with some culture references and memes, but I didn't think any of that was significant so I didn't bring it up."

"I thought I'd find you here Steve," a voice jumped out from the kitchen's doorway, "And I see you've already ditched me for someone younger and more attractive who can cook!"

I turned my head to see the owner of the voice. A brunette was leaning against the door frame, raising an eyebrow at us. He looked around the same age as Steve

"Hey, it's not my fault that amnesiacs find their way to me!" Steve laughed. I guessed those two were friends of some sort. I raised my hand into a sort of wave.

"[Y/N]."

"Bucky."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello, OYL Imaginings here! I've been trying to finish this for so long! This chapter isn't as long as I would've liked but it was the best way to end the chapter 'cause TBH I was giving myself a time limit to write this one.**

 **THE LAST TIME I WROTE FANFICTION WAS 2014, SO IT'S A LITTLE WEIRD GETTING BACK INTO THIS.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read! I hope to get started on the next chapter in a couple of weeks after my exam mocks are out of the way!**

 **-Don't forget to review and follow Never Strikes Twice!** -


End file.
